Les Derniers Instants de Ai Haibara
by Mohn
Summary: Ai a terminé l'antidote de l'APTX. Une dernière journée en tant que Ai Haibara apporte milles et une questions sur son existence et son avenir. OS.


**Les derniers instants de Ai Haibara:**

Enfin terminé. Après une semaine de travail acharné, sans beaucoup dormir et très peu manger, elle avait enfin mis au point le médicament. L'antidote qui allait lui permettre de retrouver sa taille normale, ainsi que celle de Kudo… Le remède contre l'APTX. La petite fille de sept ans s'écroula sur la table, tenant toujours fermement dans sa main le fruit de son dur labeur Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Ai, qui s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants. Elle avait réussi. Toutes les attentes que Kudo avaient placées en elle étaient désormais récompensées. Une longue et éprouvante aventure allait s'achever. Voilà un mois que l'organisation avait été démantelée, et si au départ, Kudo, les policiers japonais ainsi que le FIB n'avaient pas réussi à attraper des membres majeurs de l'organisation des hommes en noir, très vite on les retrouva et ils furent mis derrière les verrous. Certains, comme Gin et Vermouth, ont préféré la mort plutôt que de dévoiler leurs secrets. On avait retrouvé leurs cadavres très rapidement. Et après une infiltration dans les locaux des criminels, surveillés par la police, Ai avait réussi avec l'aide du professeur Agasa à mettre la main sur la formule de l'Apotoxine 4869. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était immédiatement attelée à la tache, et avait enfin le remède entre les doigts. Mais une question l'obsédait désormais, remplaçant celle de la veille qui portait sur une formule chimique étonnamment complexe : et maintenant, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Kudo, lui, avait une vie à construire, quelqu'un qui l'attendait et qui l'aimait. Elle, n'avait plus personne, pas de rêve, pas d'envie. Les seules choses qui la rattachaient à son passé étaient ses souvenirs et les cassettes enregistrées par sa mère, Helena, quelques années plus tôt. Et elle ne voyait pas d'éventuel futur se tracer devant elle. C'est sur ces questions, auxquelles elle ne trouvait pas encore de réponse qu'elle s'endormit, le visage posé sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

- Les enfants, un peu de silence !!! s'écria Mlle Kobayashi.

Les cris des enfants se turent peu à peu, écoutant ce que leur professeur avait à leur dire. Les deux adultes rajeunis se tenaient devant le tableau, droits comme des piquets, jetant un regard nostalgique à cette classe qu'ils allaient désormais bientôt quitter. Lorsque le silence se fit enfin, le professeur toussota et annonça à l'assemblée qui était assise devant elle :

- Ai et Conan vont quitter notre école demain. C'est leur dernière journée ici, et donc j'aimerais que vous fassiez en sorte que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des cris de protestations de la part de Genta Kojima se firent entendre.

- Quoi ?! Vous plaisantez professeur !

Elle secoua la tête, de manière négative, et le fit taire afin de pouvoir donner des explications :

- Les parents de Conan sont revenus le chercher pour l'emmener à l'étranger, maintenant que leur installation est prête et qu'ils peuvent l'accueillir chez lui. Et pour Ai, elle a retrouvé de la famille aux Etats-Unis et part les retrouver…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Les élèves, plus principalement Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya et Genta Kojima, cherchaient quelques choses à dire pour exprimer leurs désaccords, mais rien ne pouvait être dit, et ils ne savaient pas comment réussir à retenir leurs amis. Après ce court intermède, les principaux intéressés regagnèrent leurs places respectives, qui seraient vides le lendemain. Le cours reprit, mais certains élèves étaient absents. Ayumi était au bord des larmes et se retenait de s'effondrer devant tout le monde. Sa meilleure amie et son premier amour allaient tous deux partir, le même jour… Et elle n'en savait rien jusqu'à présent. Elle tourna son regard vers Ai, qui semblait elle aussi étrangement pensive. La petite fille observa quelques instants sa meilleure amie, puis se tourna vers Conan, tout aussi pensif, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle attendit que le cours soit enfin finit pour en parler aux deux autres garçons du club des détectives boys.

Ai et Conan restèrent pensifs toute la matinée : quitter cette classe et ces personnes qu'ils avaient côtoyer chaque jour pendant plusieurs mois les rendait beaucoup plus nostalgiques qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Conan observa ses amis, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en pensant :

- Finalement, il y a quand même eu des bons côtés à cette histoire…

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le fait qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui, simuler avec sa mère un départ pour la Chine, prendre l'antidote et reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Ai, elle, n'aurait jamais pensé être si affectée de quitter cette vie. Lorsqu'elle avait rapetissé, l'idée même de côtoyer des enfants toute la journée et de se faire passer pour une petite fille ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Et pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus elle prenait goût à cette vie, à cette deuxième enfance que le destin lui offrait. Mais elle était en réalité une adulte, et elle savait que cette vie confortable prendrait fin un jour. Le bonheur était si éphémère…

La sonnerie marqua la fin des cours de l'après-midi. Tous les enfants se levèrent et quittèrent leur salle de classe par petits groupes. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi et Genta étaient immédiatement partis, sans attendre leurs amis qui les quittaient le lendemain. Conan fronça les sourcils et Ai les regarda partir un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, puis ils quittèrent la salle de classe dans laquelle il ne retourneraient plus jamais, un dernier ''au revoir'' à l'adresse de leur professeur et de leurs camarades de classe.

- Je veux bien qu'ils soient fâchés, soupira le détective, mais j'aurais bien aimé passer mes derniers instants en tant qu'enfant avec eux…

Ai haussa les épaules. C'était mieux comme ça, il ne fallait pas qu'ils aient trop d'attaches. Eux comme elle.

- Quand je pense que ce soir je redeviendrai Shinichi, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

La petite fille le regarda d'un air narquois et répondit, avec l'air détaché :

- C'est normal que tu sois heureux. Une fois que tu seras redevenu toi-même, tu te feras accueillir de la plus chaleureuse des façons… et même plus ! Ça en réjouirait plus d'un !

Conan rougit légèrement tout en ricanant ironiquement. La jeune scientifique le taquinait sur le sujet, mais derrière ce masque d'indifférence se cachait une profonde tristesse. Elle était tombée amoureuse du détective rajeuni. Au départ, non pas par amour, elle était intéressée par lui. Comment ce garçon, qui était dans la même situation qu'elle faisait-il pour cacher son identité, pour agir comme un enfant de sept ans et pour retourner à l'école, refoulant ses propres sentiments ? La curiosité la piquait, et plus par obligation qu'autre chose, elle se mit à le fréquenter. D'abord, c'est son regard, lorsqu'il résolvait des enquêtes qui la fascinaient. Enfin, il l'avait sorti du gouffre, il avait cru en elle, il l'avait sauvé. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle ne le serait plus aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, c'était un amour impossible. Le détective était fou d'amour pour une jeune fille d'une pureté étonnante. Elle ne voulait pas connaître Ran. Et pourtant, par la force du hasard, elle fréquenta cette fille… Effectivement, sa pureté l'avait brûlé et adoucie, et Ai s'était retrouvée étonnement triste en se rendant compte que jamais elle ne pourrait rivaliser avec celle qui ressemblait tant à sa sœur. Et puis, si elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre eux, c'était aussi parce que, après avoir tué et blessé des gens, elle voulait les préserver, ces deux là, et qu'ils soient heureux… Ensemble.

***

Les deux enfants arrivèrent enfin chez le professeur Agasa. Lorsque Ai ouvrit la porte, soupirant en pensant que le professeur avait encore oublié de la fermer, un grand cri retentit dans l'entrée :

- SURPRISE !!!

Devant les yeux ébahis des adultes rajeunis, se trouvaient tous leurs amis : Le professeur Agasa, Ran, Kogoro, Sonoko, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, et même Heiji et Kazuha étaient là. Le détective fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication. Le professeur précisa qu'Ayumi l'avait contacté pendant la pause déjeuner grâce au badge de détective qu'Ai avait oublié, lui demandant de préparer cette fête en leur honneur et de prévenir le plus de monde possible. Ran avait déjà invité Heiji et Kazuha afin qu'ils puissent dire au revoir au petit garçon, lorsque le professeur l'avait contacté. Ils avaient donc décidé de faire une fête en commun.  
Les enfants étaient tous les trois dans un coin de la pièce, n'osant pas s'approcher de leurs amis. Ils se sentaient trahis, Conan et Ai ne leur avait pas annoncé qu'ils partaient, et ils étaient vexés. Mais les deux protagonistes de la fête s'approchèrent d'eux, Conan faisant la moue, Ai cachant son tendre sourire :

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé, marmonna le détective Mais merci.

Ayumi fondit en larmes et sauta dans les bras d'Ai, la bouche pleine de reproches Les deux garçons tapèrent dans le dos de Conan en maugréant qu'ils auraient quand même pu les prévenir.  
Puis ils assaillirent leurs amis de questions :

- Tu habiteras où ? demanda la petite Ayumi.

- Tu feras comment pour parler en anglais ? questionna Mitsuhiko.

- C'est quoi la nourriture locale de la Chine ? demanda Genta, l'eau à la bouche.  
- Vous nous écrirez, hein ? demandèrent-ils tous ensemble en cœur.

Ai et Conan inventèrent tant bien que mal les réponses à ces questions Les trois enfants se ruèrent vers le buffet alors que Heiji prit Conan à part :

- Et bien Kudo ! Tu dois avoir hâte que la journée se finisse !

L'intéressé sourit et regarda toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie de sa deuxième enfance.

- Oui, mais quelque part, cette vie va me manquer…

Bien qu'il allait retrouver, le lendemain Ran, Kogoro, Sonoko et prochainement Heiji et Kazuha il devrait définitivement oublier les trois enfants qui, bien qu'étant bruyants et fatiguant, étaient de bons amis. Heiji se pencha pour observer le visage du petit garçon mélancolique, et le taquina un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Et oui ! Finit le temps où la fille Mouri te serrait innocemment contre elle, et finit le temps où vous preniez le bain ensemble… Mais bon, une fois que tu seras redevenu grand, tu auras tout le temps de rattraper ça…

Conan s'empourpra et cria contre son idiot d'ami, qui était parti dans un fou rire. Grâce à Hattori, la tristesse de Conan s'était évanouie… Il allait l'en remercier lorsque le détective de l'Ouest reprit de la contenance et continua, plus grave :  
**  
**- Mais je te conseille de lui avouer rapidement ta véritable identité… Regarde la, elle a l'air heureuse, mais on voit bien qu'elle se force et qu'elle cache cette tristesse à voir son ''petit frère'' partir.

Conan jeta son regard sur elle, et approuva la réflexion d'Hattori. Oui, il lui dirait… lorsque le moment sera venu. Non loin de là, la petite scientifique qui avait tout entendu de l'échange des deux amis, sourit tristement. Shinichi avait une vie à vivre, et cette pensée la hantait. Une vie à vivre, contrairement à Ai, et loin d'elle.

***

La fin de la soirée arrivait, Yukiko allait bientôt arriver, déguisée en Fumiyo, pour emmener Conan. Au même moment, Sonoko et les trois enfants.

- Ecrivez-nous surtout !

Les interpellés sourirent, mais ne promirent pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas promettre, ils ne pouvaient que quitter la vie des trois enfants…

Ayumi éclata en sanglot et se réfugia dans les bras de Conan, qui s'empourpra. Genta faillit répliquer, mais n'en fit rien, laissant la petite fille faire ses adieux à son premier amour. Ce dernier tapa le garçon à lunettes dans le dos, et Mitsuhiko salua tristement ses deux amis.  
Ai s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur une de ses joues rouges du scientifique des détectives boys. Après tout, elle pouvait au moins lui offrir ça comme cadeau d'adieu.  
Puis les enfants et la meilleure amie de Ran quittèrent la maison, en saluant chaleureusement Conan et Ai.

Heiji décida d'en faire de même.

- Mais Heiji…commença Kazuha Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? Tu n'as pas vraiment parlé à Conan ce soir et…

Le détective la fit taire d'un sourire, en murmurant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Qui sait, peut-être nous reverrons-nous plus tôt que nous le pensons…

Puis il adressa un clin d'œil à son rival, qui ricana silencieusement devant la malice de son ami. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de main, Kazuha en fit de même pour Ran et tapota la tête du petit garçon en signe d'au revoir. Heiji la tira ensuite par le bras, sous les protestations de la jeune fille, et quittèrent la maison du professeur. Ne restaient plus dans la salle que le professeur, Ran, Kogoro et les deux enfants.

- Bon, nous allons faire de même alors, marmonna Kogoro.

Ce dernier salua de la tête la petite Ai, et colla son poing sur la tête de Conan, qui gémit de douleur sous cette frappe inattendue.

- Prends soin de toi gamin.

Conan écarquilla les yeux, pour hocher de la tête. Mouri l'endormi rentra chez lui, sachant que sa fille mettrait plus de temps pour se défaire du petit garçon.

- Bon, je vais y aller moi aussi,murmura-t-elle.

Les larmes au coin des yeux, elle se pencha vers Conan pour le serrer dans ses bras. Conan ne la serra pas contre lui mais ne la repoussa pas. Ce contact dura quelques minutes, puis Ran se détacha du petit garçon en lui souriant. Puis elle salua la petite fille d'un simple ''au revoir'', sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi maternelle avec elle. Et pourtant, Ai la gratifia d'un sourire, tendre et timide, tout en détournant le regard. Mais Ran le nota tout de même, écarquilla les yeux de surprise et lui rendit son sourire, lumineux. Ai fixa ses chaussures alors que l'adolescente quittait la pièce, sous le regard interrogateur de Conan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yukiko arriva dans la maison, déguisée en Fumiyo. Pestant contre son imbécile de fils qui l'avait fait venir déguisé pour rien, elle fut cependant invitée à retrouver son fils, son vrai fils, qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

Ai apporta les antidotes. Conan en prit un dans une main, et le regarda l'air suspicieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure de son effet, il y a 99% de chance de réussite…  
- Et pour le 1% qui reste ?  
- Si ça échoue, c'est que tu es vraiment maudit Kudo.

Conan ricana, pas détendu pour autant. Yukiko regardait son fils, inquiet. Et si ça échouait ? Que se passera-t-il ? Survivra-t-il ? Et s'il survit, est-ce qu'il sera condamné à rester enfant toute sa vie ?  
Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser ses questions, qu'il avait déjà bu l'antidote. Au début, les effets ne se firent pas ressentir. Puis il eut chaud, mal au cœur, et se sentait défaillir. Pour finir, il s'évanouit, et son corps grandit progressivement. Agasa recouvrit le corps de Shinichi d'une couverture, et il essaya de le soulever pour le poser sur le canapé, avec l'aide de Yukiko qui s'asseya également sur le canapé pour s'occuper de son fils unique.

Ai inspira longuement. Ça avait marché pour Kudo. Ça marcherait pour elle, logiquement. Mais quelque chose la retenait, une peur indescriptible. Voyant le malaise de la petite fille qui hésitait à prendre le médicament, le professeur proposa :

- Tu sais Ai… Tu peux rester ici… comme petite fille. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, et tu n'as plus personne désormais. Mais si tu veux revivre une deuxième enfance, je suis prêt à t'accueillir ici… C'est toi qui décides…

Ai écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de joie. Revivre une deuxième enfance… l'idée était tentante. Elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Que voulait-elle faire une fois adulte ? Rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi devenir, où aller. Et si elle restait ici ?Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoires. Ses études aux Etats-Unis, sa sœur…

_- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de faire ces médicaments et penser sérieusement à te trouver un petit ami ! _

Arrêter de faire des médicaments. D'un sens, elle ne vivait que pour ça, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait faire. Faire des médicaments pour sauver la vie des gens ? Pourquoi pas… mais elle avait tout son temps, maintenant qu'elle était redevenu une enfant…  
Puis une phrase lui revint à l'esprit, prononcée par Kudo après le détournement de bus…

_  
__- Tu ne dois pas fuir Ai. Tu ne dois pas fuir ton propre destin… _

La petite fille sourit. C'est toi qui a raison Kudo…

- Merci professeur… Mais je refuse. Je ne peux pas continuer à fuir éternellement…

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elle avala d'une traite le médicament. Elle avait désormais chaud, et sentait son cœur éclater… Elle perdit conscience et s'écroula sur le sol du laboratoire.

Adieu, Ai Haibara…

FIN


End file.
